Phosphene
by crystallized cherry
Summary: 'Phosphene', begitu istilah yang diberitahu Armin tentang warna yang dilihat manusia ketika memejamkan matanya. Mikasa Ackerman tak pernah tahu seperti apa warna itu bahkan ketika dia tak lagi dihantui ketakutan. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**Phosphene**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, K+, Romance/Sci-Fi

© kazuka, january 10th, 2014

**.**

"'_Phosphene', begitu istilah yang diberitahu Armin tentang warna yang dilihat manusia ketika memejamkan matanya. Mikasa Ackerman tak pernah tahu seperti apa warna itu bahkan ketika dia tak lagi dihantui ketakutan."_

** . **

**.**

"Ooh, namanya _phosphene_!" Armin berujar tiba-tiba, suaranya nyaring dan mantap, matanya bergelimang akan antusiasme dan rasa senang—begitulah dia ketika menemukan suatu ilmu baru meski itu hanya melalui buku-buku.

Kali ini dia menemukan sebuah buku tebal yang tak Mikasa dan Eren ketahui judulnya, didapatnya dari perpustakaan Hanji Zoe.

(Tentunya dengan mendapat tatapan dingin dari Kopral Levi karena Armin telah mengganggu waktu pribadinya bersama Hanji di sana, Armin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengelilingi dan memilih-milih buku untuk dipinjam. Syukurlah Hanji tak keberatan sama sekali.)

Sementara Eren dan Mikasa bertukar pikiran tentang strategi yang harus digunakan untuk ekspedisi mendatang, Armin begitu sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Saat memejamkan mata, warna yang kita lihat sama sekali tidak jelas. Dibilang hitam, bukan. Kemerahan juga bukan. Ternyata itu, ya, istilahnya!" Armin nampak sangat bersemangat. Kakinya bersila di atas tempat tidur Eren, buku itu dipangkunya. "Sepertinya akan ada lebih banyak pengetahuan tentang penglihatan, mata dan cara kerjanya. Aku akan membaca ini di kamar."

Armin pun turun dari kasur itu, halaman yang tadi dibacanya dia tandai dengan jarinya. "Sampai besok!"

Dan pemuda pirang itu pun pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Tak biasanya Armin tidak melibatkan diri dalam diskusi padahal faktanya dia adalah penggemar strategi—hanya karena buku itu. Tapi Eren dan Mikasa memahaminya sebab Armin mencintai buku lebih dari yang mereka tahu.

"Sudah, kau tidur juga, sana. Sudah lewat tengah malam," Eren memperingatkan Mikasa. Diambilnya syal gadis itu yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas kasur, dikalungkannya untuk gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"... Baiklah."

Eren menepuk puncak kepala Mikasa, "Sampai besok."

Mikasa menunduk. "Ya. Selamat tidur, Eren."

"Hn," Eren menarik selimutnya, secara tak langsung meminta Mikasa untuk segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuat gadis itu pulang ke kamarnya.

Mikasa pun mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Eren dengan menutup pintu secara perlahan sambil memandang pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang namanya _phosphene_.

Ketika Mikasa memejamkan matanya, dahinya otomatis berkerut. Dia sudah sering mengalami ini, sebuah bayangan yang seperti hantu, bergelayut liar dalam dimensi yang muncul setiap kali matanya tertutup. Bayangannya tak berwujud seperti manusia ataupun titan, hanya berupa kilasan-kilasan abstrak dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Hal itu adalah faktor utama yang menyebabkan Mikasa kesulitan untuk tidur. Biasanya, dia baru bisa benar-benar terlelap setelah berkeringat dingin, setelah kilas-kilas buruk itu puas menggentayanginya. Setelah dirinya benar-benar kelelahan tanpa bisa melawan, menyerah tanpa syarat, barulah dia terbebas dan kehilangan kesadaran.

(Sekuat apapun dia di lapangan, ternyata Mikasa adalah seorang yang kalah dalam berhadapan dengan alam bawah sadar dan bayangan-bayangan buruknya di masa lalu.)

Tidak ada warna _phosphene _untuk Mikasa.

Hanya ada merah. Merah marun. Merah darah. Amis. Berhamburan kesana-kemari. Mengejar tanpa henti. Membasahi Mikasa, menyiraminya tanpa ampun, melewati pandangannya berkali-kali.

Semuanya merah.

Menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

Terkadang hitam yang muncul.

Hitam kelam yang menarik dirinya ke berbagai arah, ke berbagai penjuru, membantingnya ke dalam lubang tak berdasar, melemparnya ke langit suram tanpa batas, menembakinya dengan rasa sakit yang abstrak—yang membuat Mikasa merintih seperti mengigau, serta menimpakan sebuah beban berat di atas tubuh yang sama sekali tak dapat Mikasa lihat, raba, dan kenali.

Kalau tidak merah darah, hitam yang mengerikanlah yang menggantikan.

Tak ada warna _phosphene_.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini yang paling parah.

Satu jam lebih—entahlah, Mikasa tak menghitungnya persis—gadis itu tak bisa jua tertidur. Dia berbalik ke kiri dan ke kanan, telentang, tengkurap, semuanya telah dicoba namun dia terus dihantui. Sedendam itukah masa lalu pada dirinya hingga dia sendiri tak dibiarkan untuk tenang bahkan hanya dalam tidur belaka?

(Darah, darah, darah dimana-mana. Mikasa mual, benci, muak, sekaligus takut, khawatir, dan cemas dalam satu waktu sekaligus.)

Dia butuh Eren.

Eren.

_Eren._

Siapa lagi memangnya, yang mau menampung keberadaannya dalam keadaan sangat ringkih seperti malam ini? Dalam keadaan yang sangat lumpuh hanya karena dikejar-kejar memori buruk. Orang lain mungkin akan menertawakannya, mana Mikasa yang biasanya tak terkalahkan?—bisa jadi mereka akan bertanya seperti itu.

Satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi yang mengetahui dirinya di saat terburuk maupun terhebatnya hanyalah Eren.

Maka Mikasa pun menyeret selimutnya, pergi dari kamarnya untuk mencari pelarian.

**.**

**.**

"Eren ..." suara Mikasa begitu rendah. Ada bagian dari alam bawah sadarnya yang memintanya untuk menekan volume meski sebetulnya ia ingin berteriak (karena tak tahan akan _hantu-hantu_ yang mengejarnya), sebab dia tak ingin mengganggu Eren dan tidur nyenyaknya.

Dengkuran halus dan alur nafas yang teratur membuat Mikasa yakin bahwa Eren sedang beristirahat dengan nyamannya, dan menurutnya adalah sebuah dosa jika dia memaksa Eren bangun hanya untuk membantu dirinya.

Akhirnya, Mikasa merentangkan selimutnya di lantai, hanya beberapa jengkal dari kaki tempat tidur Eren, kemudian berbaring di atasnya. Tangannya meraih apapun yang bisa dia jangkau dari Eren—dan kali ini Mikasa berhasil mendapatkan ujung pakaian Eren untuk digenggam.

Sebab dia butuh ketenangan. Dalam bentuk apapun itu, asalkan ada hubungannya dengan Eren.

Perlahan, meski masih takut-takut, Mikasa menutup mata.

Semuanya kelabu sekarang.

Sepi, hening, suram. Seperti awan-awan gemuk yang seringkali memayungi tanah distrik mereka, yang sudah siap memuntahkan berton-ton air ke wajahnya.

Kelabu, kelabu, kelabu dan kelabu.

Tapi setidaknya, ini lebih baik. Ini tidak membunuhnya seperti warna _merah_ ataupun menelannya seperti si warna _hitam._

(Namun Mikasa masih sangat penasaran dengan _phosphene_ yang dikatakan Armin.)

**.**

**.**

Eren bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki gaya tidur yang wajar. Belum sampai dua jam dia tidur, selimutnya sudah entah dimana dan bahkan kakinya menjuntai ke bawah tempat tidur, tangannya merentang lebar dari ujung ke ujung tempat tidur yang kecil itu.

Tapi, sentuhan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya tersadar. Dia telah terlatih untuk menjadi awas dan waspada semenjak menjadi _trainee_.

Kakinya menyentuh sesuatu.

Dia membuka mata, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk untuk mencermati keadaan.

"Mikasa? Oi, Mikasa—" Eren berhenti ketika dia menyadari bahwa di sekeliling mata Mikasa ada jejak-jejak air. Masih basah.

Dia pun turun. Niatnya untuk menghamburkan kalimat-kalimat tanya langsung buyar, berganti dengan niat yang tulus, yang membuatnya menyisipkan tangan di bawah tubuh Mikasa, dan lantas mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. _Bridal style_.

"Eren ..." Mikasa tersadar, tepat ketika Eren meletakkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu."

"Ini ..."

"Ya, ini tempat tidurku. Kau boleh memakainya. Aku akan tidur di bawah."

Kedua tangan Mikasa yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya terkepal, "Jangan pergi, Eren ... aku ... takut."

Adalah sebuah kelangkaan dimana Mikasa benar-benar menyatakan ketakutannya. Akan tetapi, ini Eren. Apa yang tidak Mikasa relakan untuk lelaki penyelamat hidupnya ini?

(Eren adalah penyelamat, pelengkap, sekaligus tujuan hidup Mikasa. Perlukah alasan?)

"Mimpi buruk?"

Air mata Mikasa-lah yang kemudian menjadi jawaban.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di bawah."

Mikasa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ketika dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka air mata, Eren mendahului. Dengan ujung syal merah Mikasa, Eren membersihkan jejak-jejak basah yang memenuhi pipi gadis_nya_.

Eren menarik syal itu dari leher Mikasa, membuat nafas gadis itu sedikit lebih longgar. "Tutup wajahmu dengan ini kalau kau masih ketakutan."

Mikasa pun mengangguk perlahan. Beriringan dengan itu, Eren pun mulai membaringkan diri di bawah.

Ujung syal itu—yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai—digenggam oleh Eren, Mikasa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Pejamkan matamu sekarang, Mikasa. Aku di sini, mimpi buruk itu takut padaku, dia tidak akan datang lagi."

Mikasa tersenyum. Tipis, tipis sekali.

Semuanya kini terlihat oleh mata Mikasa—ketika kelopak matanya sepenuhnya tertutup—sebagai percampuran dari merah, hitam dan kelabu.

Namun mereka semua jinak. Tidak menyerangnya, tidak menerjangnya, tidak juga menerkamnya dengan rasa cemas dan ketakutan.

Pada akhirnya Mikasa bisa tertidur, dengan menggenggam ujung syalnya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tidak ada _phosphene_, sama sekali.

Bahkan ketika dunia telah damai, ketika memori-memori masa lampau yang mengerikan telah diusir pergi oleh sebuah kemenangan luar biasa yang telah diraih, Mikasa tidak menemukannya.

(Para raksasa itu telah binasa, menjadikan semesta bisa tertawa ceria. _Sayap_ _Kebebasan_ telah menerbangkan umat manusia keluar dari kungkungan kejahatan yang tidak berkeperimanusiaan.)

Bahkan ketika mereka telah menemukan rupa laut yang sesungguhnya dan Eren mengucapkan janji sehidup semati sebagai pendamping hidupnya di tepi air kebiruan itu, Mikasa tetap tidak bisa menemukan kenormalan setiap kali dia menutup mata.

Padahal, segalanya telah menjadi normal. Mimpi buruk telah dimusnahkan oleh pengalaman baru yang begitu berharga, namun tidak pernah seorang Mikasa Ackerman menemukan _phosphene_ sebelum tidurnya.

Yang biasa dia lihat sekarang—ketika memejamkan mata—adalah pelangi yang lengkap ketujuh warnanya, di salah satu ujungnya ada syal merah yang melambai-lambai manja dan di sisi satunya lagi, ada dia dan Eren dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Apa itu lebih indah daripada sekadar warna _phosphene_?

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: "Phosphene", istilah yang menamakan warna yang kita lihat waktu memejamkan mata. Info didapat dari akun khusus info-info unik di twitter. Kalau mau tahu warnanya kayak apa, silahkan pejamkan mata sendiri :D well, nggak tahu juga kenapa bisa ngehubungkan istilah itu sama ErenMika. Yang jelas ... aku ngerasa Mikasa cocok untuk peran ini, wohohoho.

Tolong koreksi kalau kurang tepat; aku naroh genre 'sci-fi' sebagai genre kedua fic ini karena prompt dasar dari fic ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang eksak. Sci-Fi nggak melulu harus berbau robot, kan? XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca o/


End file.
